Inside Out (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style)
LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Sadness - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do (Looney Tunes Shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Goth Female Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Cheer Bear's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style) - Princess Zelaina Quick Thinking *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style) - Baby Hugs Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style) - Lowly Worm Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Joy Baby-hugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-90.8.jpg|Baby Hugs Bear as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Anger Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Fear Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Riley Anderson Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:LooneyTunesandFriendsCollectionFan35 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG